Keep it a secret
by smtashio
Summary: Ever wonder if nations had children or how the children feel well Serenity does read how her life is getting adopted once again


Hey everyone on fanfiction I do not own any of the nations or anything in there country however I own madam Cresent's orphanage and the orphans like Serenity

* * *

Serenity's P.O.V

Hello to who ever is reading this I have decided to tell you about my life. My name is Serenity Wang Braginski. I live in orphanage you are probably wondering how I know my last name well I have always known my last names because I was told them and I wear a locket and scarf with the initials S.W.B. I don't know what my parents look like or what they do I was told that they would come and get me when they can I hope it is soon because its boring. Madam doesn't let us do anything but work sure she gives us food and let's us keep items like my white scarf with my initials in red and my silver heart locket. Madam goes out drinking every night with this group of guys they look at me every time they come why I don't know I'm small I have waist length brown hair tied in a ponytail and violet eyes its so strange. I have to go people have come to look at us children they want to adopt well I know it won't be me because everyone is terrified of me. " Now YOU all have to be on your best behaviour and Serenity you have to act like a good girl no scaring them" Madam say "yes madam" we all say together when the couple comes in I can tell its two guys but the one with brown hair looks like a girl he has the same hair colour as me and the blonde has the same eye colour as me. Could they be my parents?

Normal P.O.V

Two men walk into Madam Cresent's orphanage their names are Ivan Brangiski and Yao Wang. Ivan has short blonde hair and violet eyes. He wears a scarf that was made by his older sister he also wears a long coat boats and pants. Ivan is the nation Russia while Yao is the nation China. Yao has long brown hair tied in a ponytail and hazel eyes he wears a Chinese top and loose bottoms and small black shoes he looks like a girl but he is a guy. "Ivan I hope she doesn't hate us aru" Yao says " She won't Da" Ivan tells him. They then go into into the orphanage they see all the children sitting on the floor in groups but Serenity is on her own playing with her locket and scarf "Welcome Ivan and Yao I heard you are looking for child you can pick any one you want" Madam Crescent says "Thank you aru" Yao says. "Madam is drunk again da" they hear a child's voice say "SERENITY GO INTO THE CORNER NOW" Madam shouts angry. Ivan and Yao are very shocked at angry Madam got at such a small sentence. " Madam may we see this child da" Ivan asks "Alright,Serenity get over here" Madam says "But Madam you told me not to move da" Serenity says bit comes over. When Ivan and Yao see her they see that its such a small girl with the biggest violet eyes and long hair "This is the demo.. This is Serenity" Madam says " But you won't want her" Madam says " how do you know aru" Yao asks "Because the people that got her always brought her back" Madam says "We will adopt her da" Ivan says " WHAT" Madam and Serenity say together and then look at each other than at them like they are crazy. " Alright you can take her but I need you to sign paperwork first Serenity you go to your corner till we come back" Madam says. Serenity nods still shocked but goes to her corner ' I bet they'll bring me back in a few days no one keeps me for long I wish they were my real parents in my eyes I can see the resemblance between the height hair and eyes.' She thought. When Madam Ivan and Yao go to her office Madam is still shocked "please sign these and you can bring her back in a few days" she says Ivan and Yao just nod and sign " ahhhhhhhhhhh get the monster away stay away you demon go get Madam" they hear being said then they hear a knock " come in" madam says. A little girl and boy come in" Uh Madam she got a pipe this time and is attacking everyone " the little girl says " we need help Madam" the little boy says " Alright Yao Ivan you might as well see what your adopted child is like" Madam says Ivan and Yao nod and follow them out when they get to the main room they see the blood and see Serenity spinning in circles with a blooded pipe they see three children bleeding five with broken body parts and the rest scared beyond reasoning they hear Serenity saying something "THIS IS WHY YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY SCARF AND LOCKET DA" when Serenity sees the adults and drops down to her knees crying Yao walks over and pulls her into a hug " Will you tell me why it's important aru" he asks softly " I have had them since I got here I don't want them lost" she says so innocently " are you sure you don't want someone else" Madam asks " No aru she just wants love" Yao says and looks down and sees she feel asleep so he picks her up and walks over to Ivan and Madam "Does this look like the face of someone who wants nothing but hate towards them da" Ivan asks Madam shakes her head " is there anything of hers here " Yao ask Madam nods her head and looks at the little girl and boy and they run and get it. When they come back Yao and Ivan see a vase of peonies and sunflowers "She grew these her self she lets no one touch them I guess because they're special" Madam says more in a whisper and she looks at the boy and he hands the flowers to Ivan and the little girl shows a song book " she wrote all the songs in there the children love hearing her sing" Madam says quiet again. Yao and Ivan nod they leave the orphanage and walk to the car and buckle her in and but the flowers beside her safely beside her so the won't move Yao looks at her songs " these songs are interesting oh look a CD" they but it in and it's only the instruments they hear singing and look at Serenity singing them looking at them " she is really good da" they hear the song she's singing

'Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away

[Chorus:]

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)

And breakaway

[Chorus]

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging around revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

Gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway'

They hear all the emotion in her voice " Did I say something bad aru" she says so innocently " No honey" Yao says "Ok" she says barely above a whisper " we have to go to a meeting da" Ivan says " do we aru " Yao asks " uh I have a question" Serenity asks "Da" Ivan says "Now don't yell at me if you get mad" she says "We won't aru" Yao says "Ok are you the nations China and Russia" She asks "Yes but how did you now da" Ivan asks "because three guys come in calling themselves the bad touch trio and they call each other France, Prussia and Spain" she says " they're dead da" Ivan says " I have another question" she asks " alright aru" Yao says " are you my real parents" she asks just above a whisper Yao and Ivan look at each other and nod. Serenity looks at them and smiles ' I guess I get a happy life now'. They see a real smile for once " Serenity I have one question aru" Yao asks " Da" she says " why do you hide behind fake smiles" Yao asks " because everyone who has had me said I was nothing but a monster and I don't want people to notice the pain " Serenity says " why do they say that Da" Ivan asks " because I would fight their children and them" she says " alright you wont be allowed to fight anyone in this meeting" Yao says "da I miss Alice " Serenity whispers. They continue the journey to the meeting listening to the CD.


End file.
